


Darkness Or Light

by SkyGardens



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Burns, Deal with a Devil, Demons, Devils, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Romance, Slow Romance, Teratophilia, fading into nothing, light vs dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyGardens/pseuds/SkyGardens
Summary: In a strange world, a child is born cursed or so it seems. Can she find a happy life when she feels rejected by light and darkness?





	Darkness Or Light

Chapter One

An old woman sits on the forest floor across from a young girl who hides under a blanket. "Is it the darkness that seeks you? Or does the light fear you...?" The old woman spoke softly asking a strange question. The young girl only hid more, keeping enough light in so that it wasn't pitch black and yet not letting in too much at the same time. She didn't speak a word, but the old woman would not leave her side. It seemed like days to the young girl, but it had only been a few hours. The old woman sang a song light and sweet as she pulled food out of a basket and prepared it in front of the girl. *~GROWL~* the noise came from the girl’s stomach. She was peeking out from under the blanket two dark eyes are all you could see. “Hungry, are you? To eat you’d have to come out of there.” The old woman said pointing bread at her. The girls hand darted out to get the bread but she pulled back the moment the sun hit her hand; a small burn appeared burning a bright yellow. “Ahh…” the girl hissed slightly at the burn, tears running down her face. “Oh my…the sun light burns you. I’m so sorry child.” The old women pulled a large deep blue cloak and a small cream-colored umbrella and placed them in front of the girl. “These will protect you from the light and keep you from being taken in by the darkness.” The girl scooted closer to the items and took them. After some movement she emerged standing with the cloak on and the umbrella above her, but she hunched over and hid her face from the light. “Well now that you’re able to move around please take a seat and eat with me.” The old woman waved her hand at the girl, and smiled kindly at her. The girl sat crossed legged and hunched over with the umbrella lying safely in her left arm. She opened her hand to the woman, who had started to cut the loaf of bread and placing a large piece of cheese and an even larger piece of meat in between the halves. The young girl stared at her as she prepared the food, mouth open and wide eyed *~GROWL~* her right arm wrapped around her stomach which gave protest with another low rumble. The old woman laughed lightly and slowly handed her the food, the young girl quickly grabbed and in seconds the sandwich was gone. “Oh my,” the old woman said hand on her cheek. “I’ll prepare another.” “…. Thank you” A low yet light voice came from the girl causing the old woman to stop and stare up at her. Tears welled up in her eyes and again she thanked the old woman for her kindness. The old woman just smiled and began to sing again as she prepared food for them.


End file.
